


Auralphonic 010: Non-Podficcer Collaborations

by auralphonic



Series: Episodes [10]
Category: Podfic Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Meta, Music, Other, Podcast, Podfic & Podficced Works, Sound Effects, recs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/pseuds/auralphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join Jenepod and Paraka as they discuss non-podficcer collaborations. Ways you can collaborate with other artists, authors and musicians, as well as our favourite recs and examples.</p><p>To find links to all the sites and podfics discussed in this and past episodes, check out our <a href="https://pinboard.in/u:auralphonic/t:ep010/">pinboard</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auralphonic 010: Non-Podficcer Collaborations

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [our website](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com) for more information, or you can follow us on  
> [](http://twitter.com/auralphonic)[](http://twitter.com/auralphonic) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://auralphonic.tumblr.com)[](http://auralphonic.tumblr.com) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://www.pinboard.in/u:auralphonic)[](http://www.pinboard.in/u:auralphonic) **auralphonic**
> 
> You can also find us on [itunes](https://itunes.apple.com/ca/podcast/auralphonic/id951482463?mt=2) or email us at auralphonic@gmail.com

**Download:**[mp3](http://auralphonic.podfic.com/eps/auralphonic_010_non-podficcer_collaborations.mp3)  
**Length:** 0:59:03  
**Hosts:** jenepod and paraka

Links to all the sites and podfics discussed in the episode are below, or check out our [pinboard](https://pinboard.in/u:auralphonic/t:ep010/).

  * [Lost History: Captain America Edition by Firefox, klb, pryxis, and reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4377443)
  * [create / detonate by reena_jenkins, written by pprfaith](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4375343?view_full_work=true)
  * [Lady Grey & Apple Pie by knight_tracer, written by Rhea314](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4673615)
  * [Sweet Sweet Love by Hananobira, Pennyplainknits and cmshaw, written by lightgetsin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4386425)
  * [Old Country by fayjay, written by astolat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1315063)
  * [Tales of Hell by belladonnanoir, written by somnolentblue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/218626)
  * [Open Scene by jenepod and Ain't Nothin' But A Hound Dog by theficisalie & inabathrobe](http://bandomreversebb.livejournal.com/11875.html)
  * [Carry Me Home by mific, written by busaikko](http://archiveofourown.org/works/471208)
  * [Podfic Big Bang](https://podficbigbang.dreamwidth.org/)
  * [Leave the Signs and the Sirens by podlizzie, written by Out_there, music by joking](http://podlizzie.dreamwidth.org/3808.html)
  * [The Tower and the Arena by Pennyplainknits, written by jjtaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1937307)
  * [Sound Experiments in Transmutation by Pennyplainknits, written by jjtaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/903432)
  * [Je te veux by Pennyplainknits, toomuchplor, and xenakis](http://archiveofourown.org/works/221170/chapters/333791)
  * [Spring Fling Anthology](http://pennyplainknits.dreamwidth.org/tag/podfic+spring+fling)
  * [3DN Podfic AO3 Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/3DNPodfic2015)
  * [3 Day Novel Podfic Challenge](http://paraka.tumblr.com/post/127789618583/3-day-novel-podfic)
  * [Merlin Out Loud - Podfic Bang](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MerlinOutLoudPodficBang)



**Author's Note:**

> If you have any thoughts to add to the discussion, please consider sending us a [TalkBack submission](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com/?page_id=29)!
> 
> The music is [Carefree](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/Calming/Carefree) by [Kevin MacLeod](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/) and our art was made by [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/)**yue_ix**


End file.
